Insert Jeopardy Theme Song Here
by Ally-617-luv-tv
Summary: An average day in the life of parodic CSI.


**Ummm… yeah. Please attempt to read this piece of crap. Oh yeah, and anything in these- ( )- will be notes from my random thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own whatever I decide to write about. I think it's CSI. And one small Charmed reference, that I don't own.**

**Spoilers- A lot of episodes. Lots of Toe Tags and Fannysmackin', and the other eppies at the beginning of this season. A couple Nesting Dolls. And a few other miscellaneous. Oh yeah, and for the small Charmed reference, 6th season.**

Sara Sidle sighed. Grissom stared at her.

"Peace out, homies!" He said.

"Shakespeare?" Greg asked Grissom.

"No, I recently watched a gangstah movie. It had a cockroach in the trailer. I couldn't resist it."

"Oh, was it that one about the strippers?" Catherine pondered out loud "Because you know I had to watch that and abandon my Playgirl."

"No, I haven't seen that one."

"We should watch it together, homiebunch- I mean, honeybunch." Ecklie said.

"How many times do I have to say this Ecklie? You're MY wife!" the receptionist person said. Or was it Hodges…

Just then, Nick walked in with no shirt and a caterpillar on his lip- wait a second… was that hair on the caterpillar?

Nick looked down. "AHHHH!!! This hairy caterpillar reminds me of red ants!!!"

"OH! A caterpillar! Can I touch it and stroke it and name it Norman and molest it like Nick's babysitter and rape it with an inanimate object?" Grissom asked cheerfully.

"I may possibly believe that that is a mustache," the gay nonexistent futuristic son of a witch and a dead-beat Elder said. –(unless you watch Charmed, there is no way you'd get that.)-

"Who are you?" asked extra number two- I mean, Greg.

"Can't say, future consequences." The gay future son said and walked into a wall with a weird glowy symbol and disappeared, all the while screaming "I have to save Wyatt! They lifted the stupid incest laws after I went to them! Our secret relationship can be saved!!! But only in Tennessee."

"Okay, that was weird" said Sara. "Kind of like my traumatic past that I sobbed to Grissom all the while imagining an orgy with Hodg- I mean… extra number two!"

Greg sat in the fridge on one of Grissom's experiments, while tearing off petals from the rest of the bunch of flowers that the petals around the bath in the first case of Toe Tags were from.

"He loves me, I love her not. He loves me, I love her not."

Or was he in a closet?

Anyway, wherever Greg was (quite possibly a large walk-in closet with lots of dresses and high-heeled shoes and fake boobs), no one cared. He might even be in a hospital after being beat up by a bunch of trick-or-treaters.

Warrick walked in, carrying approximately 18 small children. Look at those muscles…

"Didn't you hear? In the break between seasons, me and Tina decided to start a family! And out of these couple, only a couple are Catherine's!" At that moment, Lindsey ran from his grip.

"Warrick, GOSH!! Cheese and Rice! I'm trying to spend some quiet time with your dancing girlfriend, and all you can do is carry me with a bunch of bastards!"

"Not all of them are bastards!! Some really are Tina's!!"

At that moment, Tina walked in.

"How could you, Rick! You don't even deserve that nickname! Warrick!! I'm leaving you to go plan a casino based birthday party for my other husband!!"

As Tina left, Brass walked in holding hands with Dr. Robbins.

"Excuse me, Warrick, but I think you might possibly have Ellie in that bunch of children." He looked through the mess. "Sorry, my bad. If you'd excuse me, I need to go work off the shot that I almost died from by having some fun with Dr. Coroner-y. He's great in bed. Just don't tell his wife, she hasn't gotten any in twelve years."

They walked out. Warrick and Catherine looked at each other. Ever child had mysteriously disappeared. Lindsey probably got kidnapped again. By her dead father. -(damn those budget cuts!)-

Anyway, they started lustily making out. Every Yobling shipper out there cheered. Others booed and threw giant cucumbers. 'Rick and Cat ran out of the room. However, the writer wanted to have them make a dramatic exit. So they 80's danced out of the room. Nick and Greg decided to be gay together. Or possibly hooked up with OCs. And Grissom and Sara lived happily ever after, with their little twins, Gilberta and Sarabert.

Oh wait! I forgot… -(drum roll please… brrrrr… What was that? It was a drum roll. It sounded like a helicopter! Sorry, Gilmore Girls. Anyway, BRRRRRR)-

WE FORGOT A CASE!!! So some guy killed his wife, said he loved his wife, Sara cried into Grissom's arms because it almost reminded her of her traumatic past, Grissom said screw the evidence… WAIT A SECOND!! THIS PARODY HAS OFICIALLY GOT RID OF ALL POSSIBILTY OF REALISM! Oh, well. Anyway, he said screw the evidence and then the husband suffocated him self in a bathroom after screaming molestation and belly-button rape at the judge. THE END!!!

**Cheers! R&R! Peace out. 0**


End file.
